Anata to Watashi You and Me
by NightmareMirage
Summary: After graduation, they separated ways without saying goodbye. They met again will they be able to patch things up? But what is she saying that she can’t remember him? NxM, slight HxR. Quite OOC.


**Anata to Watashi (You and Me)**

By: miyuki-kawaii25

Summary: After graduation, they separated ways without saying goodbye. They met again; will they be able to patch things up? But what is she saying that she can't remember him? NxM, slight HxR. Quite OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1

_Being separated with you is the worst thing that happened in my life. I know that I might not see you again. But then, I keep on hoping that we would meet again sometime, even though I know that you don't want to see me again._

As Natsume drank his vodka in one gulp, he ran his hands through his hair. There would be another batch of interns in his hospital. In his opinion, interns are just a waste of time. He would be teaching them again the basics. On how to take care of the patients, how to give them their medications, it's so redundant! He even told the International Society of Hospitals that his hospital would never accept another intern again ever since the last intern they handled was so irresponsible.

One time, the female intern forgot to give the patient his required medication, which eventually led it to his death.

Not wanting the same mistake to happen again, Natsume Hyuuga, the owner and Head Doctor of Tokyo General Hospital never bothered on training interns again, until one time…

"_Mr. Hyuuga, another batch on interns will be sent to your hospital."_

"_What?! I told you not to send me interns anymore!"_

"_I know that, but every hospital is required to have a new batch of interns every six months."_

"_No! My hospital will never accept interns again."_

"_Mr. Hyuuga, if you continue to refuse on accepting interns, we will forcefully close down the hospital you own."_

'_Why does it have to be like this?'_ he thought angrily as he drank another glass of vodka. His hospital faced humiliation when the public newspaper published the old man's death because of his idiotic intern. And the good reputation he established for almost 10 years was slashed, butchered easily. And gaining his patient's trust was really hard to earn. Many of the relatives of the patients thought never to let the hospital owned by the world-renowned doctor Natsume Hyuuga, never to look at their sick relatives.

Natsume growled as the thought began to boil his blood. The hospital regained its patient's trust, but he really worked hard for it. The relatives of the dead patient even sued the management of his hospital.

Then his cellphone rang.

"_Yes hello." _Natsume said as he answered his phone.

"_Mr. Hyuuga, the new batch of interns has arrived,"_ the voice said on the other line, probably the Head Nurse.

'_Alright, I'll be there. Let them in my office,'_ then Natsume hang up.

Natsume grabbed his laboratory gown and his car keys and went straightly to his car.

The nurses greeted Natsume as he arrived on the hospital.

"Good evening Doctor…"

"Nice to see you again Doctor Hyuuga."

Natsume just nodded, acknowledging their greetings and went straightly to his office. He stopped right infront of the door of his office. He took three deep breaths.

'_Strange…'_ he thought. He was feeling nervous as of now. Grabbing the knob of the door, he opened the brown coated door.

"Good evening Doctor," a female voice greeted.

"Good evening too, Sumire." Natsume greeted back.

"Doctor, I want you to meet our new batch of interns, Ayumi Takahashi, Ruka Nogi, Aya Takayanagi, Ryuu Matsumoto and Hotaru Imai," said by the head nurse, Sumire.

'_Is she--?' _Natsume began to wonder. His gaze fell upon the girl who has shoulder length brown hair; her jaded eyes clearly reminded him the girl he loved the most. But first things first, he must concentrate on his job.

"Hello and welcome to Tokyo General Hospital. I am Natsume Hyuuga, the owner and the Head Doctor of this hospital. You'll be working here for six months. I hope you'll all do your best." Natsume greeted them.

The five interns nodded, they'll be doing their best alright. The assessment of the owner of the hospital they'll be working with will be important. If they slip up even a little bit, it'll go to their record and could affect on the chances on where they would want to work.

"And I'm Sumire Shouda, the Head Nurse. I'll accompany all of you to your designated stations," said Sumire and headed towards the door, closely followed by the five interns.

When all of the interns and Sumire left the room, Natsume slumped on his seat, his hand ran over his hair a few times and thinking, _'She really looks like Mikan, but her name says Ayumi Takahashi…'_

Natsume grabbed the folder and began to look for her profile. When he found it, he began to read it slowly.

_Name: Ayumi Takahashi_

_Age: 20_

_Birthdate: April 30_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: 5'3"_

_Weight: 110 lbs_

_--Parents:_

_Father: Takato Takahashi_

_Mother: Haruka Takahashi (deceased)_

_Secondary School: Ryosei High_

_University: Tokyo University_

Natsume clutched the photograph pinned on the profile.

"I know she's Mikan… I just know it…"

End of Chapter

A/N: What do you think? It's a bit confusing isn't it? And Natsume refers Ayumi as Mikan. I know it's not clear yet, but I promise you'll know what's really going on, on the next chapters. REVIEWS! 3


End file.
